


Miss Congeniality: The Ultimate Bombshell

by StinaTypesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinaTypesss/pseuds/StinaTypesss
Summary: FBI agent Rose Emerson, along with the help of agents Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak, as assigned by Director Bobby Singer must go undercover, and out of her comfort zone to prevent a group of individuals from bombing the Miss United States Beauty Pageant. Does Rose Emerson have what it takes, or will she again overthink the situation?





	1. Prelude: The Wonder Years

You were seated comfortably in your spot in the corner of the jungle gym, the book in your hand capturing your attention fully.

Just when you went to turn the page on your book a group of girls scurried past you eagerly, stopping only momentarily in front of you to frantically spit out, "They're fighting again!"

You couldn't help the little eye roll that came from the comment, you marked the spot in your book as you peered over it to watch the scene unfold in front of your eyes.

You watched as the boy in your class Ben, had his white binder ripped from his hands by Mark and his group of tyrants. Mark tossed the binder to his friends laughing as they pulled Ben's work from it littering it across the floor of the jungle gym.

"Please stop, don't that's my homework!" his please fell on deaf ears as mark pushed his head down into the wood-chips.

"Come on stop it, please stop it!" 

You watched on as the group got larger around the scene unfolding, but no one moving to help the boy in need. You had seen enough. You closed your book quickly tucking it under your arm as you stood up. You pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose, your hands curling into fists as you waltzed over, pushing past your other classmates.

"Problem Gentleman?" You questioned as you positioned yourself between the monkey bars.

Mark and is boys stopped momentarily to look at you, a look of distaste crossing their features, "Hey dork-brain!" he sneered.

Your face scrunched up in anger, your hands that laid at your sides curling into fists.

"You know if you weren't a girl i would have beaten your face off!" he spoke stepping towards you menacingly.

You scoffed standing up a little taller, your fists getting tighter, " Yeah well if you weren't a girl I would have beaten off your face!" you all but yelled.

You heard the gasps and whispers of your classmates behind you, mark obviously didn't like this, " You calling me a girl?!" he growled as he stepped away from Ben creeping closer to you.

"You called me one first." you hissed out not backing down as he towered over you fully. Mark went to reach for the book in your hand, his greedy fingers reaching out to rip it from the safety of your arm. 

You felt your blood boil, as you stepped back, "Oh that's it you asked for it." you muttered as you cocked your hand back and swung right for Mark's face. You watched in content as he stumbled back into his group, holding his nose as he yelled curses at you. Serves him right you thought, that jerk had it coming, "Now get out of here!" You yelled as you watched Mark's group gather around him to inspect the damage, pulling him along with them as they made there way off the jungle gym.

The group that had gather around the previous scene slowly dispersed from their form of entertainment leaving only you and Ben. You watched momentarily as Ben scrambled around trying to catch and hold down most of the papers that had once resided in the comfort of his binder.

You crouched to the floor helping Ben out, "Forget those guys, they're a bunch of jerks." you spoke quietly as you handed him the papers you had gathered. Ben took them from your grasp not saying anything, "Honestly they're just jealous because you're smart and funny, and well, girls like that."

Ben looked at you this time, "what girls?" he muttered as he continued to sort his papers into his binder once more.

You continued to watch him, a small smile gracing your features as you answered him, " Lot's of girls"

Ben scoffed slightly rolling his eyes at you, a warmth crossed your cheeks as you decided if you should say the next words that were eagerly waiting to leave your lips.

" I mean, well i-i like you.." you whispered glancing down at the wood-chips.

You watched as Ben hurriedly stood up, your eyes following his as a look of disgust crossed his features, "Yeah well I don't like you, he yelled, now everyone thinks i need a girl to fight for me!"

You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off once more, "God you really are a dork brain!" he sneered.

You couldn't help your reaction as you brought you cocked your fist back once more and punched Ben right in the face.

Ben dropped his folder his hands coming up to cradle his face, "My nose!" he yelled.

A rush of victory coursed through you momentarily, before that vanished and a feeling of despair and sadness took your place.

"Wimp!" You yelled as Ben rushed off the jungle gym cradling his binder in one hand while holding his nose with the other.

You couldn't help the slouch that took over you body as you really let Ben's words sink in. You slowly looked around the jungle gym watching your other classmates run around and play with one another.

A lonesome tear slipped from your eyes as you wandered back to your favorite spot and planted yourself down once more opening the book.

You vowed to yourself at that moment, that you would always help out others, but you would never let your feelings get in the way, ever.


	2. Purple Russians

You stirred your pasta around plunging a bread-stick into the saucey plate before bringing it to your mouth.

"Moe and Larry in the house." You began to speak lowly as two burly men waltzed in through the doors of the restaurant you were currently staking out. You put your fork down to lift up the book you had been given, giving director singer & novak a clear view on the men who had just walked in.

You couldn't quite see it but singer was definitely pleased with your work thus far, " Sam what have we got out back?" he questioned over your ear pieces.

You waited only a second before detective Winchesters voice was heard clearly, "All clear back here sir." Sam replied curtly.

"Winchester, what about you, what have you got for me?" singer questioned gruffly.

Dean was currently sat out in the rain, his attire for the night not quite his suit and tie ensemble. No tonight Dean was dressed down to his best rags, trash bags of cans sitting around him as he shook a can out to those who passed by him.

You heard Dean let out a breath before his voice came over the ear piece, "Returnable cans sir, I'm up to cents." 

You and Dean's brother Sam went to say something but were cut off by the sound of Castiel's voice, "Hey guys, we got a cab!" he spoke alerting you.

You waited with baited breath, your book still facing the two men that had come in previously, "Here comes curly." Dean's voice spoke up.

Sure enough shortly after a shorter, chunkier in stature man waltzed in through the doors, you watched as the men embraced one another kisses being passed around.

You let out a snort, moving your book along with the men as they took their places at a table across from your's, "The three stooges, hey guys check it Ivan's packing." You spoke up slightly leaning on your table to show your director the suitcase.

"Thank you! We've got the brief case" you heard singers voice sound out.

"Emerson, waiting for visual confirmation." you heard from castiel.

You peered over the edges of your book, keeping an eye on the men to adjust yourself as needed, "There's no disk yet sir." you confirmed.

Just then the woman who had been so kindly serving you took the time to come over and begin picking things up from you. You moved your book  so as to not obscure the view for director singer.

"suitcase is opening." you heard over the ear piece.

You began to move the book once more as the woman took to cleaning the table that was between your's and the three stooges, "This woman's ass is in the way." you muttered trying to move yourself more inconspicuously so as to not draw attention to yourself and still give the visual on the disk needed.

"Emerson, we can't see a damn thing, we need to see the discs, this broad has two asses, do something!" singer demanded.

You let out a huff, "Excuse me." you spoke up in a growl grabbing the attention of the woman who once again obscured your view.

The blonde woman came closer to you rag in hand, a questioning look on her face, " You need something else?"

You took this opportunity to stand pulling the woman into a tight hug, "You know what, i really love this borscht, you spoke as you watched the screen on your book to make sure you captured what you needed for singer and novak, or as they say in Russian: lyublyu etot borshch" only slightly giving her a glance the shot of the disk being all you really needed.

"We got the discs, were moving in!" You heard singer demand over the ear piece. 

You took this time to thank this woman once more before sending her on her way. You placed your book down on the table lifting your leg on the chair to reach for the gun that lay nestled in the safety of your boot.

"FBI get down, down on the ground now!" you heard Dean yell as he singer, and novak entered the front door guns pointed at the trio.

You watched as Sam came up beside you gun also pointed, " Hands were i can see them!" he shouted. 

You all watched on as the shorter of the men stood up, his hands slightly raised as he began to speak in his language.

Dean glanced at you, "No English." 

You began to speak to the man in Russian demanding he get down and put his hands on his head. This only made the man laugh tossing a piece of food in his mouth as he did so. You all watched on as the man before you began to gag, his hands moving around his throat, you knew then he was choking.

Singer noticed your worry, "Emerson, nobody moves until i see some goddamn "Lahitsa na pol" he demanded.

The worry gnawed at you, your gun slightly wavering, " Sir, he's turning purple!" you grimaced.

"Emerson, until we are secure, you stay right where you are!" he yelled.

You continued to watch the scene before you, the man began to kneel over falling across the table before him, "That is one really, really purple Russian sir!"

"He's still armed, nobody moves!"

You couldn't bring yourself to hold off anymore, this wasn't how this man was going to go, "hands up, back off!" you yelled at the other two men who had inched closer your gun raised dangerously close to both of them. 

You waited as they moved back hands raised before springing into action on the purple Russian doubled over the table, "I'm sorry sir, but he's not going to die, he's not good enough for that, his victims didn't get a chance to choke on a peanut did they sir?!" You spoke all while trying to help lodge the food from the Russian's mouth.

You finally got the food lodged from the man's wind pipe slamming him down onto the table before you, " Now you're going down." you seethed pulling the mans hand behind his back to cuff him. What you had failed to notice then was the knife that had been laying there on the table prior, the knife that the Russian now had in his hand as he got the upper hand on you, knife coming dangerously close to your throat.

"Drop the guns." he rasped pulling you backwards as the other detectives raised their guns ready for anything that might occur in the next seconds. 

Anger coursed through you, you had just helped this man from the verge of death and this is how hes going to act? Well not on your watch. You brought your foot down on the man twisting the arm that was holding yours enough to give yourself room to remove yours to elbow him in the stomach and have him stumble back.

In a matter of minutes chaos occurred, gunshots being fired left and right, your only focus at the moment was the man before you and taking him down the way that should have been done from the get go. You slammed the now cuffed Russian down onto the table the evidence disk in your hand, the man struggled under you speaking profanities, " shut up this is going to put you away for a long time." You grunted pressing him down further into the table.

Only then did you take the time to really survey the scene as you waited for the other officers to come in to take this man away, and only then did you really see that Sam had been shot.

Your breathe caught in your throat, director singer stood over him, hand on Sam's shoulder applying pressure to the wound "I'm so sorry sir." he grunted in pain.

A look of worry passed over singer's face before he masked it with a small smile, " Don't be sorry you idjit, you did a great job, can we get an ambulance over here!" he demanded.

You stood outside in the rain, everything being cleared from the restaurant, every bad guy where they belonged. You watched in worry as Sam was wheeled away on a stretched and lifted into the vehicle before being rushed away. Sam had done everything to assure you that he would be okay, that you did absolutely nothing wrong, but the guilt wouldn't stop eating at you.

You heard director singer congratulate Dean before he walked past you not giving you so much of a glance, the guilt grew more.

Dean came to stand next to you, his shoulder bumping yours, " Come on Emerson, the van's waiting." he spoke up.

You shook your head slightly, the guilt that you had gotten his brother shot getting worse, " I got Sam shot Dean, I got your brother shot, i shouldn't have moved.." You whispered.

Dean came to stand in front of you, his hand landing on your shoulder, " You made a choice Emerson, it wasn't the wisest of choices but you made it, Sam doesn't blame you, i don't blame you, it happened, its over."

You momentarily glances up at Dean still not believe his words, he sent you a smirk hitting you lightly with his hat, " By the way, you look like hell." he winked. You watched as the man walked away, leaving you to your thoughts as you followed behind him numbly.

You had once again tried to do what was right and you had almost gotten someone killed, were you ever going to learn?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! This one was definitely a bit of a hassle to write as i wanted to catch so many different perspectives but i couldn't quite do that just yet. I apologize for any errors that you may come across while reading. Later on this evening i will go through it and fix all my errors to make it a fluent read as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts. Enjoy and happy readings!


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

 

Just want to apologize for not updating this work just yet, but i am currently working on finals already and many of my finals are power point presentations and RESEARCH PAPERS (the worse type of finals ever!!) I am editing this work and going through the chapters to clear up mistakes i should hopefully have chapter 3 and 4 up for you by Friday, since i have not updated in so long will try and get you guys both chapters by Friday afternoon/night. Thank you guys for looking at this and hopefully understanding my struggle.


	4. Following Orders

You trudged up the stairs of your apartment, your bag and jacket being dragged behind you as you made your way to the door. Dean had just dropped you off a few minutes ago after having made a stop at the hospital to check on Sam. Although Sam had repeatedly told you over and over even having Jess reassure you as well that he would be just fine, you couldn't find it in yourself to let go of that guilt. That guilt that seemed to weigh heavily on your shoulders, the guilt that you had honestly, and royal fucked up by getting one of your best friend and partner shot.

Reaching into your back pocket you took your keys to your apartment out lodging them into the key whole before turning it and swinging the door open forcefully. You let yourself in shutting the door behind you with a kick. Your bag and jacket met the floor with a thud, as you made your way to the kitchen to see what "home-cooked" meal you could conjure up for yourself tonight. You opened you freezer door your eyes meeting a stack of frozen food meals all sitting inside the cool air waiting for you to choose one. You grabbed the one at the top, shutting the freezer door as you ripped at the cardboard package. You grabbed a knife, stabbing your meals covered film repeatedly before tossing it into the microwave.

You took notice then that this piece of shit machinery really wanted to test the little bit of patience you had left by swinging open every time you had thought you successfully closed it. With your anger having worn thing you grabbed the closest wooden utensil next to you and lodged it into the space of the door jamming it in quite nicely as you watched your frozen meal spin around on the ceramic plate.

You took this time to cross over to your room to tun on the t.v. but did not make it very far due to your jacket tangling in your feet and sending you quickly crashing to the ground. You let out a muffled yell momentarily thrashing around the wooden floor at the luck you were having tonight. You were almost certain the rest of your night was not going to get any better.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You awoke with a start your alarm alerting you from its spot on the bedside table. You picked up your phone to check the time your eyes widening at the time that was reflected back at you, you had about 45 minutes to get in your car and get down to the station. You flipped out of bed, rummaging through the clothes that sat on your recliner. Quickly you smelled a few articles before tossing them on, gathering your belongings and rushing out the door.

"Morning, Mrs. Schwartz, Shnatzie." you greeted your neighbors as your rushed down the stairs of the complex.

You were just unlocking the doors to your car when your phone began to vibrate from the confines of your pant pocket. You pulled your phone from your pocket sliding the green button across your screen before putting it to your ear.

_"Emerson."  director singer spoke._

"Yes sir?" you questioned as your unlocked you car door sliding in. You listened intently to director singer's orders, nodding absentmindedly as he listed things off to you.

" Yes sir, negative, i will not be needing any assistance, ten-four sir, yes, i know its hot." You responded. You ended your call sliding your keys into the ignition and bringing it to life. You reached over your seat to grab your siren, lowering your window to pop it onto the hood of your car before speeding off, the sound of your siren shrieking through the air as you raced to your destination.

You raced quickly through the streets avoiding the other cars as you saw your destination come up. You quickly found the closest available spot, bring your car to a screeching halt as you quickly shut off your car and pulled the keys from the ignition.

You swung your door open only to have a meter cop stop you, "Mam, you cannot park her--"

You rolled your eyes pulling your badge out to show before waltzing past him, "It's an emergency, official business!" you called over your shoulder.

You entered the shop taking a quick glance at your watch, shit you just might be late. 

You let out a sigh before pushing past the crowded line, "Aside please, thank you, official business, step aside." you spoke as you meandered through the line flashing your badge at them.

"Hey, get lost, I'm waiting here!" one of the gentleman shouted as you pushed past him.

You turned to give him a glare before shoving your badge into his view, "FBI, you might want to stay out of this."

You had finally reached the front, "Excuse me mam, sir,ill need you to step to the side." You spoke sweetly once again showing off the badge as you scooted them off to the side.

The bartista behind the counter looked at you in bewilderment, " Hi there, all right so i need eight double tall lattes, one with no foam, five decaf lattes with the long straws, four caramel macchiatos, double up on the cup, two blueberry scones with the little granules on top, and one starbucks compilation CD." You watched the bartista struggle to write everything down on the appropriate cups, even dropping some in the process.

You heard groans and sighs coming from the line behind you, some even letting slip a couple of curse words in your direction, "No, you know what actually i want.." The crowd behind you got louder at the the thought of you changing your order, serves them right you thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You rushed into the precinct balancing the orders and bags as best as you could in your hands. You were quickly mobbed by the other officers in the office, barely having anytime to put anything down before dean was at your side scavenging through the bag in your hand.

"What's going on, where Singer?" You questioned as you watched with wide eyes as everyone grabbed their order.

Dean didn't answer you grabbing the other bags from your hands, "Could we put out an APB on my Frappuccino?"

You rolled your eyes, "it's in the bag, hey did he say anything about last night?" you asked again getting a little impatient with the eldest winchester.

Dean grabbed his things, leaning against the table as he looked at you, " Just relax, don't say anything, don't annoy him, and don't argue."

You looked up at Dean, a shocked expression coming over you features, "I don't argue, i never argue, when do i argue, sure i might have a heated discussion but i never argue." you fought back.

Dean raised his brow at you a smirk gracing his features as he leaned in a bit closer, "Is this you not arguing, because let's face it Emerson you suck at it."

You gaped at Dean ready to give him a piece of your mind before director singer, walked into the room grabbing everyone's attention, "Morning everybody." he chirped.

You turned quickly to him, " Morning sir, it's.." you were cut off by dean shoving a scone into your mouth quickly greeting director singer himself before dragging you along with him to your seats.

Director singer took a stand at the podium gathering his papers before looking over his officers, " Okay everybody I know you're all concerned about Sam winchesters condition, so im happy to report that sam will be just fine and will be getting released in about two weeks, he says he's expecting alot of gifts." at the news your heart swelled in your chest that your bestfriend would be alright, you momentarily looked over to dean who nudged you shoulder sending you a quick wink before looking back to director singer.

"So with that being said now on to official business, We got another letter from the citizen, arson, explosives, poison, this guy never works the same way twice, the only thing we know for sure is that we get these letters full of incomprehensible riddles, he strikes then suddenly the clues makes sense, this one is down to intelligence but hopefully we'll get a lead before somebody gets killed, In the meantime, Winchester, get a team together."

You watched as Dean looked at director singer in shock, "Sir, you want me to take point?" he questioned not believing his ears.

Bobby sent him a smile, " For five years you've wanted it, last night you earned it, pick your team." he encouraged.

You sat there in shock a bit, watching as a wave of happiness washed over Dean at the news. Bobby gathered his things together "I want preliminaries by 4:30, that's all for today." he concluded. You watched as he stepped off the podium quickly standing up your self as the group of other officers gathered around Dean hoping to be picked for his team.

You pushed past your colleagues following behind director singer, " Sir, sir i would like to speak to you about what happened last night, i didn't exactly follow orders.." you called out bringing him to a stop.

Bobby turned to you, giving you a stern glare, " 'exactly' follow orders, there's no such thing, you either follow my orders or you don't"

You looked down to the floor momentarily, "No arguments sir, none whatsoever."

Bobby sighed before rubbing his head, "until the hearing your off the field."

You looked up at this statement feeling disbelief course through you but knowing you put yourself in this situation, "the hearing is totally warranted, wouldn't i be better on the citizen case, i have the background in profiling and decoding, i could contribute." you spoke up not exactly wanting to be benched.

Bobby stared at you in disbelief before shaking his head and sending you another glare, "like you contributed last night, by putting not only yourself but other agents in jeopardy, im leaving the rest for the review board, you will bury yourself under a mountain of paper work."

You went to speak up again, not wanting this to be the final verdict but bobby raised his hand at you silencing you, "this discussion is over." he hissed.

You couldn't help the feeling of defeat that washed over you, but then again only you were to blame for the position you had been placed in, if only you had just followed rules you wouldn't be standing in this pile of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here! i hope you guys enjoy it, sorry it took me longer than expected but i was writing other papers for college and they took me much longer than expected! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes you may encounter, but i really wanted to get this out to you guys today, chapter four will be up tomorrow in the afternoon! Happy Readings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first AU and I'm super excited to try my hand at one of these. The reason this came about is because I've been having quite the Dean Winchester crisis, specifically anything detective/cop Dean. I was also watching miss congeniality (as you can probably, hopefully pick up based off my title and summary). As far as how i plan on writing this i do plan for it to follow the flow somewhat of the movie, but of course i do know that i will be changing and describing some of the scenes much differently. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but as we get along and i plan out a more organized schedule ill let you guys know. Hope you guys enjoy and happy readings!


End file.
